headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Dark Apprentice
Star Wars: Dark Apprentice is an American novel of the science fiction and science fantasy genres. It is associated with the Star Wars multimedia franchise and is the second book in the Jedi Academy Trilogy. The book was written by Kevin J. Anderson and published by Bantam Spectra. The book was published in paperback format and released in the United States on July 1st, 1994. As the New Republic takes devastating losses in the ongoing war with the scattered remnants of the Empire, the galaxy's future depends on three small children–among them the Jedi twins—born to incredible powers and perils, as an extraordinary new Star Wars saga unfolds... Appearances * C-3PO * Chewbacca * Han Solo * Kyp Durron * Lando Calrissian * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * R2-D2 * Anakin Solo * Carlist Rieekan * Cilghal * Garm Bel Iblis * Gial Ackbar * Dorsk 81 * Jacen Solo * Jaina Solo * Kam Solusar * Kirani Ti * Mara Jade * Mon Mothma * Streen * Tionne * Wedge Antilles * Winter * Ardax * Brusc * Exar Kun * Furgan * Gantoris * Kratas * Natasi Daala * Odosk * Onibald Daykim * Qwi Xux * 2-1B * Crix Madine * Hrekin Thorm * Jan Dodonna * Momaw Nadon * T'nun Bdu * Terpfen * Vodo-Siosk Baas * Imperial Remnant :* Imperial Army :* Imperial Navy :* Imperial Stormtroopers * New Jedi Order :* Jedi Academy * New Republic :* Galactic Senate * Order of the Sith * Witches of Dathomir * Bothans * Cyborgs * Ewoks * Force spirits * Gorax * Ithorians * Mon Calamari * Quarrens * Ranats * Sullustans * Ugnaughts * Vors * Humans :* Alderaanians :* Corellians :* Tatooinians * Hawk-bats * Insects :* Mace fly * Manticores * Runyips * Snow falcons * Spider-roaches * Tauntauns * Anoth System :* Anoth * Carida :* Acadamy of Carida * Sumitra Sector * Yavin System * Yavin :* Yavin IV ::* Great Massassi Temple ::* Jedi Praxeum ::* Temple of Exar Kun * Coruscant :* Galactic City :* Imperial Palace * Dantooine * Endor * Ithorian System :* Ithor :* Tafanda Bay * Dac * Blaster :* Blaster rifle * Bowcaster * Cannon :* Ion cannon :* 1.4 FD P-Tower * Holocron * Holoprojector * Hydrospanner * Robots :* Droids :* Astromech droids :* Medical droids :* Protocol droids :* Viper probe droids * All Terrain Armored Transport * All Terrain Personal Transport * B-wing/E starfighter * Corellian Corvette * Imperial Star Destroyers * MC80 star cruiser * Millennium Falcon * TIE/in starfighter * TIE/sa bomber * YT-1300 light freighter * Z-95 headhunter * Admiral * Jedi Master * Senator * Sith Lord * Alien animals * Burn victims * Force, The * Force choke * Force jump * Force sense * Force sight * Hologram * Moon * Planet * Shuttlecraft * Soul migration * Space travel * Space vessels * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * Star Wars: Dark Apprentice is part of the original Expanded Universe, now categorized under the "Legends" imprint. It is not considered part of the official Star Wars canon. * This novel was also released as an abridged audio book by Doubleday Publishing Group in July, 1994 (ISBN 0553472003). * The events of this book take place eleven years following the Battle of Yavin, and seven years following the Battle of Endor. * "Dark Apprentice" is also the name attributed to Galen Marek, who was a disciple to Darth Vader during the Jedi Purge era as seen in the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game. * This book was first published on Dave Prowse's birthday. Dave Prowse played the physical role of Darth Vader in the original trilogy, though the character was voiced by James Earl Jones. Prowse was born in 1935. See also External Links *